The Return of Lisanna
by ashlieswifty
Summary: "Someone has been tampering with Lisanna's grave!" Elfman yelled... She pulled together the last bit of her strength and screamed, "NATSU!" ... "Do you not know?" he asked, "I do not take money.I take what is most important to you!" ... She was right there in front of her eyes. Alive. "Lisanna." ... NaLi or NaLu (its a surprise). Currently updating! Chapter 2 out soon!
1. The Plan

**Hello Fairy Tail lovers! I'm pretty sure we have a large amount of NaLi fans and NaLu fans here. I hope the both fandoms enjoy my fan fiction as there will be either a NaLi par or a NaLu pair, plus everyone's favorites and a probably never before seen pair in the history of Fairy Tail fan fiction! Yay! Anyway, I'll keep this short, this is not the original, but a revised version. **

**Time period: Most of the characters will be from the Edolas arc and back, because that is where was when I started writing this. There will be no Grand Magic games and Tenrojima will not create a seven year gap, at least not yet. Story starts two years after Lucy joined Fairy Tail and because I really don't know the time that Lisanna died, we will make it three years prior the beginning of the story.**

**Natsu-21**

**Lucy-19**

**Lisanna-18**

**Ill let you read now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The plan

~Lucy~

Winter mornings had always been the hardest to wake up to for Lucy. The bed would always be warm and the sheets soft and fluffy. The rest of her little apartment would be as cold as ice, but not as cold as the outside.

Lucy yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked out the window and saw the blanket of snow that covered the town.

_Bleh, I hate the cold,_ She thought as she snuggled back down in the covers, engulfing herself in the warmth that would soon leave her after she parted from the safety and protection of her sheets and made her way to her favorite place in the world: Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, yet softly, something under the blankets grabbed her waist and snuggled up against her. she wasn't scared; she knew who it was.

"Natsu. . ." Lucy slowly pulled back the covers, revealing Natsu's sleeping face. She had to admit, he looked pretty cute when he was sleeping; nothing at all like the fire breathing monster that destroyed everything everywhere he went.

"Natsu," Lucy brushed back the hair that covered his face. She leaned in real close, putting her lips to his ear. "Natsu," Her quiet and soothing tone seemed to relax the sleeping dragon slayer. "Natsu," she said again, a bit harsher than before.

No response.

Lucy used her finger to tickle the back of his neck, causing him to giggle. "Natsu," she said sweetly.

"nnnngh, yeaaaah?" Was Natsu's halfhearted reply.

Great, he was still asleep.

Lucy ripped the sheets off the bed and screamed, "Get out of my bed!"

"Five more minutes, Lisanna," he murmured. "Then, we can go hunt for snails."

Natsu pressed his head against her chest like a pillow.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screeched, detaching herself from the pink haired idiot. She tumbled off the bed, waking Natsu from his sleep.

"Lisanna?" Natsu looked up and around the room with a grin on his face, finally setting his eyes on Lucy. His smile dropped. "Oh, it's you Luce."

Lucy remembered Mira telling her about Lisanna, the girl who made Natsu smile. Her death had left him depressed and weary, that was, until Lucy came along a year after. Lucy wished that she had met Lisanna before she died, but life isn't fair and never was.

She looked at Natsu, noticing he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Natsu had quite the body: stunning abs, a deep tan in just the perfect shade, not to mention his perfect face. The dragon-like features that all the other slayers had, slitted pupils and dangerous teeth, that made Gajeel scary, had the opposite effect on Natsu. It made him attractive, sexy even. He was even better looking than the men that Lucy had dated. But, there is more a man than his looks, which Natsu obviously did not have. Though he did have a brain, and a pretty good one at that, he was very incapable of using it properly, making him the exact opposite of boyfriend material.

So, yes, seeing her best male friend half naked disturbed her. It was not her place to be seeing him like so, and she did not take any interest in seeing the previously mentioned.

"Natsu, could you please put some clothes on?" Lucy asked, picking herself up, grabbing Natsu's attire and handing it to him, shading her eyes in the process.

"Yeah," Natsu took his clothes from Lucy, "sure, whatever."

What happened to the cheerful Natsu?

…

Ever since Lucy had woken Natsu up, he had been in a dreary mood. She assumed that when he woke up, he had realized that Lisanna was gone once again. He had managed to put a smile on his face by the time they had both bundled up and left Lucy's tiny apartment.

Together, they entered the doors of Fairy Tail. Lucy saw Natsu trudge wearily over to where Gray and Elfman were having a burping contest. Ew.

Lucy was worried about Natsu and his depressed behavior. She went to the person who knew everything about everyone, Mirajane Strauss.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira smiled, "I saw you and Natsu enter together. You have a thing going?"

"Nah," Lucy replied. The only problem with Mira was that she often made incorrect assumptions. "I found the little pervert in my bed this morning, trying to keep warm."

"Oh, really?" Mira said, "It has been getting colder lately, but why didn't you kick him out like you usually do?"

"I tried to wake him up, but he just mumbled something about Lisanna and when he woke up, he seemed all depressed."

"Oh," Mira frowned, he cheerful attitude gone. "This is the fourth time this month he has had such an unpleasant disposition, each time having to do something about Lisanna." She poured herself and Lucy a drink and sat down. "I am actually quite worried about him. He seems to be missing her a lot lately," she sighed, "I don't know if this has to do with her eighteenth birthday coming up, but it is a possibility."

Lucy was unaware of Lisanna's age, but she had known that it was close to her own. "When would her birthday have been?"

"A month from tomorrow; they had planned on going to get a marriage license then." She paused with a smile on her face, probably imagining a bunch of Natsu and Lisanna babies. "I know it sounds odd knowing that Natsu would ever want to get married, but it is true. He deeply loved her."

"Burping is a man!" Elfman yelled from a distance, clearly stating his victory.

"Wow." Lucy said, ignoring the outburst. "I never knew that Natsu could love anyone like that. He seemed so care free when I first met him. He must be hurting deeply inside."

"Which is why I want to try to do something to make him feel better," Mira told her. "You and Natsu are best friends, no, even better than that! Like brother and sister! He needs someone close to make him feel better and take away the hurt."

"I don't think I can do much," Lucy looked down at her cup. "Mira, you should have seen how heartbroken he looked when I woke him up."

"You have to at least try!" Mira pleaded. "You are the only one who can do it. No one is as close to Natsu as you!"

Lucy thought for a moment. What Mira said was true. Who hung out with Natsu all the time? Who fed him? Who got dragged all over Fiore for Natsu's crazy activities?

Lucy stood up with a smile on her face. "Alright, I will try my best!" she said as she left Mira to look at the quest board. She closely examined each ad and took her pick. She knew she could make Natsu feel better. She _was_ the person who knew him best. She walked over to the table where Natsu was watching Elfman and Gray were continuing their contest.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she tapped him on the shoulder, ignoring the disturbing sounds coming from the 'otoko' and the stripper. "You up for a quest?"

**And that, my lovely readers, is the end of chapter 1, revised! Thank you so much! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Preparation

**Chapter Two! Yay! I'm so glad you came back to read the second chapter! That means you like it, yes? Well, I'll let you awesome peoples read :)**

Chapter 2

Preparation

~Lucy~

"A… quest?" Natsu turned his head to face Lucy. He looked even more terrible since this morning. His eyes had long lost their shine and had dark circles around them, his cheeks pale and somewhat puffy, and his mouth was neither in a smile, nor a frown, as his lips moved, using the least amount of energy possible. He looked like an abandoned puppy, or well, dragon. His expression did not only reveal his depressed state, but also that he was love sick.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yep!"

"With whom?" he questioned, sounding more bored than interested.

"You, me, and anyone else who wants to go!" Lucy exclaimed, "think of it as a group outing!"

"Eh, I don't know, Lucy," Natsu told her, "I'm Just not up for it…"

"Did I mention that it is right outside of town, so we won't have to use any transportation?" Lucy was not going to give up. "And our employer is a local chef so he cooks lots of food!" Lucy waited for Natsu to reply but he just turned around and watched Gray and Elfman finish their completion. _This is not going very well,_ Lucy sighed,_ I will give him one more push, and if he doesn't want to go then I will try something else._ Lucy waved her hand in Natsu's face.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? It has ninjas! You love ninjas!" She said.

"I already told you no Lucy," Natsu seemed to be a little bit angry.

Gray went up to Lucy and grabbed the quest sheet from her hand. "Ninjas? I'm In!"

"Kyaa! Gray, your clothes," _Two half naked men in one day_, Lucy thought as she shaded her eyes once again.

Juvia, who had just arrived, overheard Gray and became worried. "My lovely Grey- sama and Lucy going on a quest alone together!? Something must be done!" She walked over to where Lucy and Gray were and yelled, "Juvia will go and assist Lucy and Gray-sama!"

"Hey, Natsu," Gray called, "Don't leave me the only guy here!"

"I volunteer to take Natsu's place!" Erza appeared out of nowhere.

Grey jumped up ten feet in the air. "Geez, Lady! Don't scare me like that!"

"I apologize," She said.

The whole guild went quiet. "Did Erza just apologize?" People whispered. "Maybe she has a cold." "Maybe she hit her head."

Erza sent every guild member a glare. "She heard us!"

"Speaking of which, you do seem to be in an oddly cheerful mood today," Gray pointed out.

"so, what?" Erza replied, "I just so happened to find out that the council has decided to release Jellal in a year."

"Ha! So even Erza has a soft spot!" Gray laughed, "GO have your love fest somewhere else!" He turned to Natsu, "Hey, man, don't leave me the only guy! Come on, you have to come!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine, will that make everyone happy?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes, very much!"

"Juvia wants to know when we leave!" Juvia exclaimed. "So Juvia can prepare herself to look her best for Gray-sama!"

"Oh, brother. . ." was Gray's response.

"How about we go tomorrow?" Lucy suggested. "I really don't know where this quest will take us. As far as I know, we could be chasing some lunatic all over Fiore or battling another Zeref revival.

"Great!" Erza said, "Why don't we all spend the night at Lucy's apartment?"

"NO!" Lucy screamed. Every time Lucy had team Natsu over, something was destroyed.

"Juvia thinks it is a great idea!" Juvia agreed, "Maybe Gray-sama will let Juvia cuddle with him!"

"Fine," Lucy sighed. "No matter what I say, you guys are going to end up doing it anyway. But just remember, I'm locking the doors at eight. It cold enough inside my apartment and I don't want it any colder!"

After the group departed, Lucy decided to head home. She wanted to write to her mother. She picked her pen and began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_ I miss you very much. Natsu is also missing someone very close to him. A month from tomorrow will be Lisanna's 18__th__ birthday. I've told you about Lisanna haven't I? Apparently, she and Natsu were closer than I thought. Mira seemed really worried about him so I decided to invite him on a quest along with the rest of the team. Oh, and Juvia too. Natsu is such a good friend, and I know that I can't replace Lisanna (And I don't really want to. Natsu and I are 100% friend zone.) but it would be nice to at least make him feel better. _

_Lots of love,_

_Lucy_

Lucy folded the letter and put it in an envelope to store in her drawer full of letters to her mother. She then pulled out her suit case and began to pack for the quest tomorrow.

After packing, she surveyed the apartment. The floor hadn't been vacuumed. The windows were dirty. The trash cans were overflowing with junk. The bed was still unmade and the bathroom needed to be cleaned.

Lucy sighed and began her work. When she was finished, she looked at the clock. It was 6. People would be arriving soon, but she hadn't bought dinner! She didn't have a kitchen so she couldn't cook anything, and she couldn't leave the house for the team to ruin while she was gone. She mentally went through all of her keys. None of them could spontaneously create a meal! Then she remembered the new key she had gotten for saving the cake shop from mutant rats. She thought it would be a useless key. Now it would have a chance to prove her wrong. She pulled out the key. "Open! Gate of the Chef! Louis!" A beautiful woman appeared.

"You called?" She said.

"I thought Louis was a boy's name!" Lucy gasped.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Do you have an order madam?" Louis huffed.

"Yes! Some miso soup, pizza, salad, chocolate cake, steak, ham, apple pie, sausages, leek soup, shrimp, spaghetti, Bread, and some tea!"

The celestial spirit eyed Lucy suspiciously. "Are you seriously going to eat all this? I don't like to have my food wasted!"

"Oh, no, I am having my team over tonight!"

"Okay, but if I hear that you waste a single crumb, I will make sure you get food poisioning!" Louis threatened.

Within seconds, the living room table was filled with hot food. "Thank you very much!" Lucy bowed in respect, "You may return now!"

With an hour and a half left before eight, Lucy decided to take a quick bath. She filled the tub with hot water and slowly got in. The water was soothing and took away the stress. Lucy forgot about the world, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Ooo! Natsu actually agreed to go! But what's this? Not just Team Natsu, but Juvia too? Watch out Gray, you might be in for some drama! Very smart of Lucy to fall asleep in the bat. What's going to happen if she doesn't wake up before her guests come over, hmm?**

**Tell me what you think by typing a review in that sweet little box down there! **


	3. Sleepover

**Hello minna! I'm so glad that every one likes my story, I'll try to update once a week if possible, depending on how life is treating me. Have four weeks left of summer vacation and only three weeks left to do my summer work... One work packet, one study guide, two books, two essays, and one worksheet. Anyways, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sleep Over

~Gray~

Gray looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. He brushed the dirt off of his pants (his boxers, really) and gathered his tools. He would make sure that no one knew of his secret hobby: gardening.

Well, truthfully, someone did know; Levy McGarden. Previously in the year, Magnolia's first harsh snow storm in years, and in result, Gray's plants were dying. Being a solid script mage, Levy was the perfect person to write a spell to protect them. Levy of course took the job, laughing at Gray's secret all the while. At least he had his garden.

He hid his tool bag under a pile of rocks and began to head towards the dorms to shower. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost 7:30. There wouldn't be enough time. Maybe Lucy would let him bathe at her place. That's what people do at sleepovers, right? He considered the fact that Juvia would be there. He wasn't very happy about that.

Juvia as a person wasn't so bad. She was beautiful, hardworking, kind hearted, and one of the strongest people in Fairy Tail. He admired her for that, but she was also a little bit crazy; always calling talking about herself in third person, and always hovering over him (stalking, really) all the time.

He arrived at Lucy's door and knocked. No one answered. He opened it expecting to see Lucy running about, doing something like cleaning, writing or playing with Plue, but, strangely enough, no one looked home. _Maybe she went out for a bit and forgot to lock the door,_ Gray thought.

He entered the living room and saw the food on the table. She had to be home. "Lucy, I'm going to borrow your bathroom!"

~Lucy~

Lucy fluttered her eyes open. Did she hear someone? She yawned and about to get out when she heard footsteps. She had forgotten about her guests!

All of a sudden, Gray opened the bathroom door.

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, "kyaa! Pervert!"

~Gray~

Gray didn't have time to close the door before bottles of shampoo and bars of soap were hurled at him. Gray, wide eyed, closed the door, yelled, "I'm sorry!" and ran to the living room where he came face to face with a grinning Natsu and Erza.

Natsu patted Gray on the back and said, "Good job, Gray, my man!"

Gray pushed Natsu's hand off his shoulder, "Not funny dude, not funny,"

Erza saw took note of the still hot food on the table. "Cake!" She screamed and began chowing down.

~Lucy~

Lucy, thankfully now dressed, exited the bathroom to greet her friends. " It's good to see everyone here!" she exclaimed as she made her way over to the door to lock it. As she passed by Gray, she gave him a glare so cold, he began to shiver.

"Look Lucy, I'm sorry about that and-"

"You are sleeping on the floor." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'm!" He saluted.

Lucy saw his face and began to laugh, "Alright, everyone, let's eat!"

They began to chow down on their food, soon, everything was gone. They all began to herd into Lucy's room while she cleaned the mess. She couldn't help but feel pleased that everyone was satisfied.

"Wow!" Erza's voice echoed across the apartment.

"It's so…" Natsu commented

". . . frilly," Gray finished.

"And big!" Erza continued.

"Look!" Natsu called, "this one is all black and sleek!"

"And this one is leopard printed!" Erza replied.

"Wow, who knew someone could own something so…" Natsu said.

"Yeah," Gray muttered.

_What _are _they talking about?_ Lucy wondered. She quickly finished her cleaning and walked to her room to find her underwear and bras strewn across the floor. "YOU GUYS WERE GOING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!?" she screamed.

"AH! She spotted us!" Natsu yelled and dived under her bed.

_At least he is feeling better,_ Lucy thought. _But that doesn't make it okay that they did what they did._ "Everyone is going out! You guys can come back tomorrow!"

"But, Lucy!" they pleaded.

"No, buts!" she scolded. "Now let me guide you to the exit."

The three unhappy mages solemnly followed Lucy to her door. Upon opening the door, Lucy set eyes upon a disturbing sight.

~Gray~

"Juvia!" Gray screamed as he dragged the frozen block of ice into the house. "We need to thaw her out!" He took off her coat and his shirt (which he was actually wearing for a change) and pressed his warm body against her, cold, hard, lifeless one.

"I didn't think it would be that cold outside!" Erza said.

"Natsu, can you possibly warm her up?" Lucy suggested.

"I think so," Natsu said, getting in his stance. "Fire Dragons Roar!"

"I was talking about Juvia, not me and my foyer, Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"Look!" Gray grabbed the attention of Team Natsu. "It worked; she is waking up!"

Juvia began to open her eyes. "Juvia is cold. So, so cold." Her eyes immediately locked with Gray's, causing him to blush, and realized that he was holding her. "Gray-sama, please keep Juvia warm." Juvia's eyes closed once again.

"O-Oi!" Gray looked at his friends for help. Lucy was giggling, Natsu looked like he didn't care, and Erza had already abandoned the situation and was snooping around Lucy's belongings, probably looking for cake.

Without knowing what else to do, Gray looked at the sleeping girl cradled in his arms. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Alright," he whispered. "I will keep you warm tonight." He looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. "I think its best we all went to bed." He told everyone.

"Yes," Lucy agreed. She must have forgotten about kicking them out. He watched as his host prepared sleeping places for everyone, two futons on the ground and two on her couches. "Erza and Natsu can sleep on the couches, Gray and I will sleep on the ground, and Juvia can sleep in my bed," she told them.

"That sounds great and all," Gray commented, _I can't believe I'm actually doing this,_ "but I promised Juvia that I would keep her warm." He walked toward the bedroom, "so she and I will share your bed."

Gray felt all eyes on him. "I thought you thought Juvia was a pest!" Natsu Said.

Since when did Flame Breath care about people's relationships?

"Well, I changed my mind!" Gray huffed, "So, leave me alone!" he walked into Lucy's room and shut the door.

Upon doing so, Gray rushed to Lucy's bed as quick as he could. Holding Juvia in such a situation was making him feel. . .uncomfortable. Yes, uncomfortable was the right word. He slowly lowered the sleeping girl on the mattress and placed her under the covers.

~Lucy~

"Well, that was unexpected" Erza's eyes staring at the door to Lucy's room.

"Yeah," Lucy and Natsu agreed.

The three of them prepared themselves for bed. Lucy wondered why things had gone so smoothly. Well, smoothly compared to what Fairy Tail members normally acted like. Lucy, went to her desk to write to her mother when a phone rang. She had a phone? Oh, yeah, she bought one last month. It was hard to remember that she had one, since she never really called people.

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

"Hey, Lucy, it's Mirajane!"

"Oh, hey, Mira! Is everything okay?"

"oh yes, everything is fine!" Mira replied. "I wanted to check up on you and the gang, especially Natsu."

Lucy turned to see Natsu making armpit- farts while dancing around like a chicken. "Oh, yes, he is doing fine. He has seemed to cheer up!"

"That's wonderful!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yes, life is not normal without an energetic Natsu." Lucy joked, "By the way, what happened to Happy? Why is he not here? I haven't seen him all day."

"Happy seems to have caught a cold and is resting at the dorms with Wendy and Carla."

"Oh, goodness! I hope he gets better!"

"I'm sure he will," Mira snickers

"well, thank you for calling, Mira!"

"You're welcome! Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy replied.

"Do you like Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Of course not!" Lucy replied, "He and I are best friends!"

"If you say so! He might be good boyfriend material." She suggested.

"I'm not sure I want a boyfriend," Lucy said, trying to keep her friend's imagination from running wild, "and besides, if Loki heard about it, he would cry!"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure!"

"Okay, Mira, I got to go."

"Bye Lucy! Have fun on your quest tomorrow!"

Lucy heard the phone click . She put it down and walked back over to Erza and Natsu. "Alright guys, I'm going to bed!"

"okay," Erza said.

"Are you sure you're letting me have the couch?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu, it's all yours!" Lucy replied.

"Wow, Lucy, you are being awfully nice today!" he said.

"Thank you!" She smiled._ He needs it. He probably doesn't know that people are worried about him. _She snuggled into bed and went to sleep.

…

The next morning, Lucy woke up before everyone else. She wanted to be able to grab he clothes from her bedroom without waking Gray and Juvia up.

As she entered the room, she saw that she had forgotten to clean up her floor. _Oops_. She quietly picked up the under garments went over to her dresser to pick out her change of clothes (no one goes on a quest in their pajamas). On her way out she saw Gray and Juvia, who were cuddled closely together in her bed. So close, they looked like two people morphed together. Then, as quickly and quietly as she entered, she left the room and headed to the bathroom to change.

When she got out, she noticed that Erza and Natsu had woken up. Natsu went up to Lucy and handed her a ball of stuffing. "Sorry, Lucy, I kinda chewed on your couch last night."

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "I'm going to-"

"SHHHH!" Gray, who had just come from Lucy's room, cut her off. "Juvia is still sleeping."

"Fine." Lucy muttered.

Someone's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Erza said. "You got food?"

"No," Lucy said, but I do have a key that can make us some food. She pulled out her silver key. "Open! Gate of the Chef! Louis!" Louis appeared with a perturbed attitude.

"Wow!" Natsu gasped. "I thought Louis was a guy's name!"

"Shut up!" Louis snarled. She turned to Lucy, "What do you want? I was on a date with my boyfriend!"

"Hey," Natsu laughed, "This sounds a lot like Aquarius!"

"Aquarius is my sister!"

"Oh."

"Louis?" Lucy interrupted, "Can you make everyone breakfast?"

"I guess so, but I want to make our contract say that you can only summon me twice a week!"

"Sounds good to me" Lucy agreed. "Contract approved."

After they ate, they realized that Juvia had not woken up yet. Lucy went into her room to bring her some warm soup. "Juvia?" she whispered. "Time to wake up!" she gently shook Juvia's shoulder. Juvia opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Lucy" She said quietly.

Lucy handed her the soup. "Here is some breakfast!"

"Thank you," Juvia said. She began to eat. When she was finished, she handed the bowl to Lucy. "Here, Juvia is finished. The soup was wonderful." Lucy walked to the door, but stopped when she heard Juvia sneeze.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" She asked.

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia thinks Juvia has a cold."

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried, "Now you can't go on the quest!"

"Oh dear, Juvia won't be able to be with Gray-sama!"

"its okay, Juvia," Lucy tried to sooth her. "There will always be another quest."

"Okay," Juvia said as she sneezed again.

Lucy returned to the living room, and told everyone about Juvia's cold.

"Dumb girl," Gray said, "I guess, I will stay home with her."

The group stared at him in awe. "What did she do to you man?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing!" Gray yelled, "she is actually not that bad when she isn't being a leech!"

Lucy began to gather her stuff. "Okay, you can stay here Gray. Natsu, Erza, and I will go on the quest. It's getting late and we need to go!"

The group prepared their things and got ready to head out the door. "Bye, Gray!" Erza called as they left, "take good care of Juvia while we are gone!"

They headed out onto the street and began their journey. "Okay," Lucy smiled "Let the adventure begin!"

**So Gray and Juvia are alone in Lucy's apartment, what now? **

**Thank you: bluecrushsurfergirl, bettyjane007, casey10rok, and Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**-ashlieswifty**


End file.
